Santana
Summary Santana (サンタナ Santana) is a minor antagonist featured in Battle Tendency and part of the special group of beings called Pillar Men, though he has been abandoned by Kars' group. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Santana Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Around 10,000 years old Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, superhuman senses, Body Control (can manipulate his body structure to fit into small spaces, use his bones as weapons, invade bodies and take control of them, and fire bullets out of his fingers), Absorption (consumes any organic matter with a touch), Regeneration (High-Mid, from power-scaling to the other Pillar Men and vampires), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to any vampire or zombie, putting him above Tarkus and Phantom Blood Dio) Speed: Supersonic+ with FTL+ reflexes (Kept up with Joseph in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+, regeneration makes him difficult to kill (Survived crushing himself to fit through an air vent, being blown up, and turned to stone) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, higher with bullets Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius. In addition to being a brilliant fighter, Santana is capable of analyzing, understanding and dismantling human technology after being in stasis for thousands of years with no difficulty whatsoever. He became fluent in English minutes after being awoken, purely from observation. Weaknesses: Hamon ignores his regeneration, and sunlight turns him to stone. Notable Techniques and Attacks: *'Enhanced Sensory:' As an advanced being, Santana's senses are much higher than that of a human. During his initial emergence from the pillar, he was seen using his nose to scout out the area. *'Advanced Intelligence:' Santana possesses a higher form of intelligence and is able to figure out most things simply by studying them for a brief moment. Given a short amount of time, Santana can quickly learn and become fluent in any language, and was able to dismantle a gun almost instantly, a feat which would have taken several hours for a trained soldier to learn. *'Body Manipulation:' As with all pillar men, Santana is capable of freely manipulating his body structure. Doing so allows him to fit into small spaces such as sliding through the grate of an air vent or the orifice of a human body and thus controlling them from the inside. Because the properties of his body are much like "rubber" as Joseph puts it, his body, including typically human vital areas such as his eyes or groin, tends to absorb attacks and can freely phase through objects, as well as shoot objects he just absorbed, like bullets. **''Absorption:' Santana is able to absorb bodies just by pulling them into him, looking like they are merging. Each one of his cells releases a digestive fluid that eats the opponents cells individually, creating the illusion that they appear to be merging. **'Rib Blades:' Santana is able to control his ribs, each of them capable of spinning and moving in any direction. Having a maximum length of 132 cm and a maximum pressure of 825kg/cm2, Santana can use them to either crush or impale his opponents. **'Meat Invade''' ( ?, lit. "Malevolent Meat Morsels"): Aside from the standard method of absorbing humans or vampires via his body, Santana can release chunks of his flesh in the shape of leeches, which latch onto and absorb his opponent's blood. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Vampires Category:Villain Characters